Lost Feelings
by White Rocket Nova
Summary: A story about a certain Team Rocket daughter...see for yourself *mostly updated within a week*
1. Lost feelings

Unknown Stories

Unknown Stories

A small girl aged four years or so, walked in the beautiful apple garden. She had a small blue dress on, small pigtails on both sides of her head, curling into spirals till her shoulders, and big blue eyes, which she was using to decide which apple she should pick, for she was very hungry. Her mother didn't have a lot of money, and she was mostly gone, so she had to take care of her own food. Mostly that wasn't a problem, she would look at people with a cute smile, or she would pick an apple, but now there was a new guard for the apple yard, so she had to sneak in. She climbed up in the tree, which was a very difficult thing to do, the tree was very high and her legs weren't very developed yet. She could almost reach the apple. Almost, just a little more, she thought. She reached out her small hand to it's full length. Suddenly the branch, on which she was standing, cracked, and she fell on the ground. Hard. She screamed because of the pain, then she heard the new guard above her screaming yelling what was going on. She quickly stood up and ran away under the shadows of the trees, hoping not to get caught. She ran until she was breathless, and looked around her. This sure was a big apple garden! She was still in it. Suddenly she saw a Pokemon standing beside her, offering her the apple that had fallen of the tree she fell out. She stroke it's head, and it gave her a soft nudge, urging her to continue. She didn't know what kind of Pokemon it was, as she didn't know Pokemon at all. Her mother would know. She was part of Team Rocket, although she had told her mother many times that she should quit. She wouldn't want to, the girl didn't know why. If she was home, she would always look at how her mother was brushing her long, pretty hair. The girl wished she would look like her someday, or even come close to it. She didn't think anyone could be as pretty as her mother. Her father she had never known, he'd left before she was born. There were rumours that her father left her mother, but she didn't believe them. Who would leave her beautiful mother? She did have a nasty temper sometimes, but that was because she was afraid to show her feelings, and because she wasn't allowed to in her job at Team Rocket. He was dead, she was sure of it. Her father was dead. There was no other way. She had seen a picture of her mother and him once, with a Meowth in-between. They were smiling, seeming so happy. No, he couldn't have left her. Her father had beautiful blue-purple hair. It was a strange colour, but somehow, it suited him.

She took the apple from the Pokemon's paws, and cuddled it. The Pokemon snuggled in her arms, suddenly very attached. She could see, even with her Pokemon knowledge, that it was really lonely and wounded. She took it in her arms, which was a very hard thing to do, for the Pokemon was bigger than she was. She ran to the Pokecenter of the city, which wasn't, thankfully, very far. She learned from nurse Joy, that it was very wounded, but would survive. She asked what it was called, and Joy said that it was a Raichu. After a few days of taking care of Raichu together with nurse Joy, she could take the Raichu with her. Raichu wanted to stay with her, so she took it home with her. She named the Raichu Thunder, and Thunder went on very well with the Meowth at home. They soon were the best friends. When her mother got home, she was happy to see that her daughter had made a new friend, she immediately loved the Raichu also. She would only stay for a couple of days, then she would have to go again on a mission. The girl was very sad, but she understanded that her mother had to go, because it would soon be Christmas, and she wanted to give her 'little sweetie' something else besides snowgrasboard, food made of snow and soy sauce. The girl loved it, but mother would not want to hear it. So a few days later, she left. The girl looked at her mother secretly when she brushed her hair that morning, and Raichu sensed that her new master and friend was very sad. Her mother told the girl to look after the Meowth if she wouldn't come back. The girl was so scared when her mother said that, that she couldn't stop crying when her mother took her picture just to be able to look at her when she was at the other side of the world. She softly whispered that she promised she would come back, because she loved her and would never leave her because she did so. She hugged her daughter tightly, not feeling too secure of making such a promise.


	2. Meeting and Leaving

Part 2- The feelings 

Meeting and Leaving

The girl had waited 3 weeks patiently for her mother to return. She just knew she would come back! For her mother loved her, and the girl loved her mother more than anything in the world. She had tried to train Thunder, her Raichu, but it just wouldn't work. She didn't know how to train a Pokemon. Then she saw a guy standing on the road, trying to catch a small, round, pink Pokemon. 'Pokeball, go!' the boy yelled as he trew a small red-white ball at the pink blob. It just hit the ball away with it's tiny paws. 'Aawwwwwww, how cute!' The girl screamed in a high tone. She ran up to the Pokemon and cuddled it, while Thunder followed her, sighing, like he was thinking: *why me...* The Pokemon jumped out of her hands and looked at the boy, like it was expecting him to do something. The girl looked at the boy too. He had black-purple hair, with big emerald eyes in the shape just like hers and her mother. The boy was standing there, looking sweatdropping at her. 'Well,' he said, 'that was strange...' He took out his hand for her to shake. 'My name is Rino. Nice to meet you.' The girl shook his hand. 'Thanks' she said, smiling. Then she looked at the Pokemon. 'Jiggly!' It said, glad that they were noticing her again. 'Jiggly?' the girl asked. 'Hey, this Pokemon is named Jiggly!' She hugged it again. 'Even your name is cute!' Everyone sweatdropped. 'That Pokemon is named Jigglypuff.' Rino said. 'I wanted to catch it.' 'Catch it?' the girl asked curiously. 'Why? Won't it follow you like my Raichu does? Oh! Look at the time! I have to go now! I have to get my apples for today and then I'll wait for mommy! Hope to see you again, bye!' (That was in slow-motion, because else nobody could understand it except for the characters in this story) She ran off to the apple yard, while the Jigglypuff and Rino stood there with blank looks on their faces. 'Well, that was an... interesting girl...' Rino said, blinking his eyes. 

The girl was looking at her apple collection that she had 'borrowed' in the last couple of weeks. Raichu and Meowth, which her mother had named Luna after watching too much Sailor Moon, were really good company and tried to cheer her up. Suddenly two men burst in the house. The girl screamed. They were wearing black suits, with a red R on their chest. One guy took her on his shoulder and, while the girl was stomping him and kicking him everywhere she could, he hit her. Hard. She stopped yelling and was quiet for a minute. Then she began to cry, softly. 'That's better', the man said harshly, rubbing his shoulder where she had kicked him. The other guy had tried to put Thunder and Luna in a Pokeball, but no luck. They fought back, and Thunder turned out to be very strong. Unfortunately, the men also had Pokemon with them, and they were trained, unlike Thunder and Luna, who had been more of a pet-Pokemon. 

'Drowzee, go!' The men yelled as he trew a Pokeball in the air. Out cam a Pokemon that looked like a yellow blob, with a long nose. 'Drrrowzee!' The creature said, with a strange echo in his voice. 'Use your hypnoses!' It's trainer said calmly, 'they might be of use, if they're this strong untrained.' The girl was dumbfounded. First she had seen a huge creature coming out of a very tiny ball, and the trainer had no emotion of whatsoever in his voice when he said that. Must be part of Pokemon training, she thought. 'Thunder, use any attack that you know!' She yelled at her Raichu. The Raichu jumped in the air, but unfortunately the Drowzee already had used it's Hypnoses attack, and Thunder fell asleep on the ground. Luna fell on the wooden floor, with a bubble coming out of it's nose. The trainer quickly picked up the Raichu and the Meowth, while he called Drowzee back. The other guy picked the girl up again. 'Come along now, we have a world of things to show you in the Team...Jessie'


	3. The beginning of a new time

Part 3

The beginning of a New time

The men took her to a woman with a red dress, her face hidden in the shadows. Jessie felt her evil grin as the woman looked upon her. Thunder and Luna were thrown on the ground next to her. They crawled towards Jessie in pain. Jessie hugged them in fear, wondering what the woman would do. She was much smaller and more fragile than the men who had brought her, but she obviously was the one in control. 'Your mother is dead.' The woman said, with a toneless voice. Jessie freaked out. That couldn't be! Her mother couldn't be dead! She said she would come back, because she loved her! She was going to come back... Jessie began to cry. Thunder and Luna crawled in her arms, trying to cheer her up. The woman now walked onto her. 'Unfortunately, she died during an avalanche, and she left you nothing, leaving us...' She looked around the building, to take care of you. We will train you as well as we can, but first you need to prove yourself worthy by doing the mission your mother failed on.' The woman grinned evilly. Her eyes showed no sign of emotion of whatsoever, as Jessie looked at her. Jessie had never been so scared in all her live, but didn't dare crying, for she might get hit again by one of those trainers working for team Rocket. Suddenly a tall teenager came out of one of the doors. 'Get back in there, you little brat boy!' The woman suddenly yelled, very close to Jessie. Jessie startled, jumping in the air. When her heart had calmed down, she dared to look up again. All the Rocket agents were whispering to each other. 

'Look at that little kid! I'll bet she can't hold this out for a day!' 'How could SHE be the daughter of Miya? She looks so pale and weak...'. If there's one way to get Jessie angry, then that's it. Jessie ran towards the man who said the last remark, and kicked him in his heels. 'How DARE you insinuate that I'm not the daughter of my own mommy! You are meanie!' The other men snickered, while the man who was kicked by Jessie, hopped op and down, holding his foot. The woman walked towards Jessie. 'It looks like you have the right spirit after all, Jessie', she grinned evilly at her. 'I'm your boss from now on. You can call me Madame Boss. Your first mission will be to go to the Andes and find a very rare Pokemon there, Mew. You will be instructed further when you are in the helicopter on your way. Have fun...' She said coldly. 'But...but... how will I know what Mew looks like?' 'There are no other Pokemon there, and no humans either, for that matter.' Madame Boss said. 

'But... can I atleast take Thunder and Luna with me?' Jessie stuttered. She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have her Pokemon with her. Without her mother And her Pokemon, she would be just lost. 'You can take your Meowth with you.' Said Madame Boss as she walked towards the door where her 'little brat boy' had come out. Jessie quickly ran towards Thunder and petted him before she was lifted again in a Rocket Agent's arms. She did not struggle this time, she had to think about her mother and what just had happened. Luna was carried by another Rocket, into the helicopter. 

The helicopter flew with a soothing humming sound towards mountains with snow on them, as far Jessie could see. The snow reminded her of Snowgasboard, the snow-food her mother had made for her about a month ago. A month ago... Then her mother had still been alive, and Jessie would be happy without wondering what her mother's job really meant. Now she knew. It was a cold place, without feeling or emotion. It was a job where you could easily die without colleagues minding. 

And now they had also taken Thunder. 

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! Her mother had died, without any warning! She didn't love me after all, Jessie thought. After all, she said she would come back because she loved me, and she didn't... Jessie began to cry without sound, far too scared for the Rockets who sat next to her. Luna was sitting on her lap, trying to cheer her up as best as she could. She was also sad about the demise of her master. Her master had been so good to her. She hadn't been like the other Rockets, who only seemed to be interested in training, hard training, without the love that went with it. She snuggled in Jessie's chest. It was her task to watch over her child now. She owed her master that much.

Jessie was dropped on the cliff of a high mountain with nothing more than a heavy jacket what was far too big for her, a walkie-talkie , but only if she had found Mew, and Luna. 'Not even food?' She yelled helplessly at the parting helicopter. Something cam falling out of the machine. It was a plastic bag with two sandwiches in it. 'Wow, thanks', Jessie muttered. Luna crawled in the jacket lying on the snow. She must be cold, Jessie thought. She picked up the bundle of the jacket and began walking aimlessly, not knowing where she should start. She looked around her. Mountains everywhere! She couldn't see anything besides them. 'Great', Jessie muttered. She really didn't feel like searching, but if she wanted to stay warm, she had to. 

After a few hours, Jessie was tripling over her own feet. She fell with her face in the snow. Luna walked towards her, worried. She nudged Jessie's body. No response. 

Again. Still no response. Luna freaked. No! She can't be dead! Who else will take care of me? This girl is the only thing I have left! She just can't be...

Suddenly some odd feeling came over her, and she felt herself tingling with energy. What's happening? Luna thought. She looked at herself. She was glowing and growing. Suddenly the growing stopped. She looked at herself. She was a Persian! Cool! She thought. She quickly bit Jessie in her clothes and laid Jessie on her back. Luna felt so good! Dozens of new-found energy flowed in her body. She pulled the jacket over Jessie and her back and ran towards a cave she spotted high up the mountains. 

Jessie looked around. She had been asleep, but not quite, or so she felt. No sign of Luna everywhere. She looked around in the cave she was in. She removed the jacket from her body and walked towards the opening of a cave. She was very high! She couldn't remember how she got here. Suddenly she saw a black spot in the white snow, under a high cliff. She ran towards it. Maybe it was Luna! When she got there, she saw it was a piece of paper. She picked it up and looked at it. When she saw what it was, she began to cry and scream at the same time. 'I hate the snow! I hate Team Rocket! I hate you, mom! I hate you for leaving me all alone in this rotten place!' She began to sob uncontrollably, as she dropped the photo her mother had taken of her when she left her. In the snow. 

Luna was searching for her master. She can't be dead! I can't take care of her daughter all by myself! Luna was very upset. I left my own children because I couldn't take care of them, and I surely can't take care of human children! Even with her new-found energy, she had grown very tired. She had walked for it seemed an eternity, until she could go no farther. It didn't seem meaningful any more to walk further. Everyone had died! Her master took her under her guard when she had found Luna, just when she abandoned her children, her own nest of Meowth. She remembered the look on their faces. All fluffy and completely blind. She had to leave now, for if they could see her, they would never forgive her! She just wasn't sure she could take care of the baby-Meowth on herself. Then Miya, her master and Jessie's mother had found her. She was different than the other people she had met. She was...kind. And her daughter was just adorable. Miya took so good care of her, and she loved her more than anything. Luna envied her for that. She could do that. There was no way she could turn back time and save the little Meowth, HER children. Then Miya had died, and now maybe her daughter too. She had been so cold when she had left her in that cave. And now, it was her time to die. 

Strangely, she found, she wasn't scared. Not at all. She had a good live, unlike the things that had happened to her. She had known kind people, and even evolution! She wouldn't have dreamed in her most wonderful dream that that would ever happen. I hope you are going to be okay, everyone... 

Then she thought no more. 

Jessie woke up, face-down in the snow. She buried the photo deep in the snow, so that she wouldn't have to look at it any more. These rotten places where so big, why did she have to find that ugly picture? Jessie didn't care anymore. Everyone had left her. Firstly her mother, who didn't love her. Then Luna, who abandoned her in the middle of the Andes. She couldn't even dream of ever seeing Thunder again, or even that guy that she had met. She couldn't even remember his name any more. She tried to get back to sleep again, hoping that she would stay asleep forever. 


	4. The beginning of a new live

Part 4

The beginning of a new live

'But boss! Why do you let a small child do a mission on which her mother, our best agent, has died?' The Rocket spoke with fear, knowing very well that he could get killed for that remark. But he did feel sorry for the cute child of Miyamoto, or Miya for short. He saw her worrying when they flew her in a helicopter to the Andes. He could have almost see her think: what would happen to Jessica when I'm gone? Please don't let me die, for Jessica's sake. Madame Boss looked up to him, with a strange sparkle in her eyes. 'Because I want her to die, or Mew. Either way, I win. Or did you really think I wanted to take care of another kid in Team Rocket? My little brat boy is more than enough for me.' She spoke harshly. 

Her son peeked trough the door, only opening it for his eyes to see what his mother was up to this time. He felt sorry for the girl, but only for so much, because he had to take care of his own safety. With his mother around, you could never be sure what would happen next.

She felt a shiver go trough her body when she awoke in the snow. 'Darn', she said,' I woke up.' Suddenly she felt a warm thing moving under the jacket that she had shove over her body, to stop the chilling. She had wanted to stay asleep forever, but not while being cold. She quickly moved her legs out of the bundle of clothing, afraid of what could be in it. 'But wait!' She said to herself, surprised. 'The evil lady said that there would be no other Pokemon here, or anything else of whatsoever! I wonder what...' Suddenly a pink tail wobbled out of the bundle. Jessie jumped up, startled. I wonder what it is? Jessie thought. It couldn't be... Mew? She pulled the tail and lifted it, revealing a pinkish creature, with a long tail, enormous feet, two little paws and a cute face with two big blue eyes. 'Meeeeeew?' It asked to her, questioningly. 'Mew?' Jessie asked.

'Mew!' Mew said, quickly pulling it's tail out of Jessie's grip and smiling at her. 

'Mew!' It said, licking her nose. Then Mew looked closely at Jessie's face. It turned sad, and looked down in shame. 'What is it, Mew?' Jessie asked. She pulled it in a warm embrace. Mew tried to heat her as well it could, so that they would both be warm. A warm blue aura came over them, in a circle shape. Jessie smiled. 'Thanks! Atleast now I'm not cold any more. But...' *whack!* Jessie kicked Mew. 'That's for letting my mother die! Even if she didn't love me, I still loved her!' Jessie sat, pulling her knees in her arms and her head on her knees. She began to cry. 'Why did you... how could you... I...I always thought that Pokemon weren't....weren't evil.' The expression on her face hardened as she looked up to the tiny pink Pokemon. 'But you are! You are evil! Why did you let my mother die if you are not?' Mew continued looking down. It could feel that the girl didn't like it at all, even if it only wanted to help. Then she flew in the air a little with help of her Psychic powers, flowing towards the crying girl. 'Mew', it said, happily. It pulled a paw on her forehead, making her see what Mew had seen when a female Rocket member cam searching for it. 

Big blue eyes saw a woman with a black dress-like uniform on, she had purple hair till her shoulders and big blue eyes, like itself. 'Mew! Mew! Where are you, Mew? I really need to see you, because then I can return to my little daughter! Please show yourself!' She yelled, hopelessly. It could feel that the woman was cold, and desperate to see her daughter again. It flew towards her, carefully. It hadn't shown itself to humans for a long time, as they were only trying to catch it and win battles and maybe become a Pokemon master. But this woman was different! It could sense that. She didn't intend to hurt it. Mew flew closer, so that the woman could see her. 'Mew!' She cried happily. 'I'm so happy that I found you! Now I can see my little daughter again!' 'Mew?' asked. The woman pulled something out of her pocket. It was a picture of a young girl crying. 'Isn't she adorable?' The woman asked to it after showing the picture. 'MEW!' It yelled, like it wanted to confirm that. But then it sensed something from the woman. She wanted to catch it and give it to someone else! Someone evil! Mew flew away as fast as it could. 'Wait! Mew! Where are you going?' The woman yelled as she ran after it. 'Please stay! Please!' The woman let herself fall on the ground, with her knees. 'No...please...' she whispered weakly. She was so cold, she couldn't go on much further. 'JESSICAAAAA!!! She screamed in the air. Sicaaa....caaaa....aaa.... The echoes sounded. The woman began to cry. 'I will always be with you, sweetie, always, please remember me...' The came rumbling from above her. Tons of snow came falling down at enormous speed. Miyamoto began to scream, hard. 'AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!' Then the snow engulfed her, leaving only heavenly white snow for it to look at. 

Jessie cried too. 'Mommy...' She sobbed. 'Mew mew meeeew!' Mew said. Then it placed it's other paw on her forehead. 

Jessie suddenly heard a voice in her head. 'Now we are connected, you and me.' The voice said, softly but still very understandable. 'We can always be friends now, and you never have to feel lonely again. I'm really sorry about your mother.' 'That's okay', Jessie said, outloud. 'You don't have to speak outloud', the voice said, ' you can just think it and I will understand. Do you understand?' Jessie nodded. 'Yes', she thought, very faint. Mew and Jessie stayed in that position, cuddled together with an aura around them.

Madame Boss said on the chair, boring herself until there came another couple of Rockets who had failed, so she could punish them. She grinned evilly. She enjoyed that most of her job. The power it gave her. About a lot of people. Suddenly came a lot of squeaking from her drawer of the desk she sat behind. She quickly pulled the drawer open, annoyed. It was the walkie-talkie. 'What? No way! This must be that dumb child trying to fool us about finding Mew.... What a foolish brat.' She sneered. She still clicked the button to receive. Hello? Hello? Am I getting someone here finally? Came a voice from the device, very disturbed because of the long distance. 'Yes', said the woman coolly. 'I am here. What do you want?' Can you speak a little clearer? I can't understand a word you are saying? Hello? Is someone there? Hello? 'I am here!' Madame boss said, louder this time, and very annoyed. 'Now shut up! You couldn't have located the Mew yet, simply because you are just a stupid kid! Now leave us alone, or I will destroy the walkie-talkie.' What was that? Why does she say I can't catch you, Mew? 

'Mew? Mewmew.... Mew!' 

Yeah, she must be dumb then, I guess. 

'Why that snotty little...' Madame Boss began, but she quickly composed herself. 'Very well! I hear that you have Mew. I will send a helicopter there. Leave your walkie-talkie on, so that we can trace you. Over and out.' 

The boss turned her chair. 'She caught Mew? How is that possible? Quickly, check if that Mew-voice was real!' She yelled at an unfortunate Rocket in the room. 'Yes ma'am', he said calmly and typed something in the computer. After a few beeps, andan 'affirmative', from the Rocket, Madame Boss sent a helicopter to pick Jessie and Mew up. 

Jessie and Mew slept the whole trip back in the helicopter. The Rockets who came to pick them up, were surprised to find that they were not cold at all. They also saw that the Meowth Jessie brought was not with her, as they snickered about it.

**Back on the Rocket base**

** **

'Alright, I see that you have Mew. Now give it here!' The Rocket boss said impatiently. 'No way!' Jessie yelled at the woman. 'You can't have it! It's my best friend!' 'Oh really?' Madame boss asked in a taunting voice. 'What ever happened to your precious Raichu?' She held up Thunder in his neck. Then she let him fall on the ground. 'Raichu!' It yelled desperately, as it tried to ran towards Jessie. 'Thunder!' Jessie yelled, as she reached to grab it. Suddenly Thunder was stopped because Madame Boss janked it on it's tail. 'Oh no...' Jessie whispered. 'It's hopeless! I don't know what to do...' 'Remember', the familiar voice said in her head. ' You don't have to feel lonely. This is the least I can do for you.' Mew flew towards Madame Boss in a dazzling speed, and fired a huge blue aura at her. It flew towards her, closer, and closer. 'Noooo! Mew! How could you?' Jessie yelled. 'I know she's a bad person, but you don't have to kill her!' 'I understand', the voice in her head said, soothingly, 'thank you for showing me what to do.'

Mew bent it's paws towards it's left side, so that the beam, at the last moment, was blasted left into the wall, inches away from Madame Boss. She screamed, showing emotion for once, as the whole building exploded with a loud blast. 'Don't worry', the voice said. 'I will make sure everyone gets out alive. But for the mean woman, it doesn't matter how alive, does it?' it said tauntingly. Jessie smiled a little. It was the first time since her mothers dead that she felt a bit human again. 'No, I guess not.' She replied. She grabbed Thunder into a deep hug, and Mew made that aura around them again so that they flew away into the sky, above the collapsing building. 

** **


	5. A dark park

Part 5

A dark Park 

I will always be close to you, the voice in her head said. But, I have to rest. Mew gave her a medallion with a blue eye on it, a sapphire one. She put it around her neck and looked in the reflection of a window they were passing by. 'It's beautiful!' The girl squealed with delight. 'Thanks Mew!' Goodbye, the voice in her head said. 'But... but... you can't leave!' The girl stuttered. The voice began to talk again. You always have Thunder, and you can catch different Pokemon! You have all the opportunities for you, Jessie, now go ahead! If I stay with you, I will be spotted and then everyone will follow you. You want a peaceful live, Jessie, and don't forget that I'm not really going away. See you! Mew changed into a blue light and vanished in the medallion. The jewellery tingled a few seconds, like a Pokemon in a Pokeball, but didn't move any more. She quickly picked up Thunder and ran towards, well, she didn't know where she was going.

_ _

_ _

Jessie was walking in a park. There were lights everywhere, that lighted up the darkness of the park. Jessie and Thunder walked besides each other, smiling happily and looking their eyes out of all the things that were happening. It was a festival of some sort, and there were people everywhere selling stuff. 'Oohh!! This would look pretty on me, don't you think?' Jessie asked Thunder. Thunder sweatdropped. *why me...* it thought again. 'And I want this one, and this one, and oh! This one is pretty! Can I try it on?' 

To make a long story short, Thunder was covered in packages when they were done. 'Well, Thunder', Jessie said in a worried tone, 'Now we don't have any money. I kinda spent it all...' Jessie sweatdropped. Thunder just sighed, almost collapsing of the heavy things that it was carrying. Suddenly a man walked up towards them. 'Hello there, little girl!' He began cheerful. 'Hey!' Jessie said angrily. 'I'm not little!' The man chucked. 'Ofcourse you're not', he smiled. 'Well now, I have a brochure for you to read. It's about Pokemon Tech, a school to learn how to be a Pokemon trainer.' Jessie was confused. 'But, I thought you could apply for Pokemon training any time at that mister Oak guy!' 'Raichu!' Thunder said, angry that the man was trying to fool it's master. It released a Lightning attack. A rumble from the sky, and suddenly a huge lightning beam came from the sky, striking the man. He came out all black and smoking. 'Ew!' Jessie said, 'you smell!'The brochure fell on the ground, surprisingly unharmed by the lightning attack. Jessie patted Thunder's head and continued to walk, after taking the brochure from the ground. It was about a school for children who wanted to be Pokemon trainers. They could earn badges that way, and train your Pokemon. Jessie was interested. I wonder how much it will cost... she thought to herself. Hmmm, let's see... 'WHAT?!?!?!' She yelled suddenly. Thunder leaped up in the air. '$5.000 dollars?!?!?! That's insane! How do they think I can afford that?' 'Raichu raichu! Rai... chu!' Thunder patted her shoulder. It made fighting imitations and boxed against air. Jessie giggled. 'Should I fight with other trainers for money?' She asked. Thundernodded. 

'Well, I don't know. Isn't that kinda cheap?' Thunder just shrugged. 'Okay, okay, I'll do it! Then I can train you at the same time! Then we will surely blast the crap out of that mean woman!' Thunder looked at her, embarrassed. 'I know, that isn't the right language for a sweet little girl like me, right? And especially a pretty one!' Thunder sweatdropped, muttered something under it's breath and ran towards a guy in his thirties, who was showing of to his friends with a few Pokeballs in his hand. Jessie sighed. 'Well, Mew, here we go with a new live. I hope this was what you were expecting!' She ran towards Thunder.

Jessie and Thunder won almost every battle they fought at the later stadium, very surprisingly to Jessie.Firstly, the had no luck at all, or so it seemed. 'I didn't know you were this strong, Thunder!' She hugged him after they had won of their first fight. Thunder and Jessie grew together, and they made the perfect team. Not like the Rockets who had put no love and affection in their training. Raichu improved by the day, and they eventually gained enough money to go to the school. 

It was snowing. Ofcourse it was snowing, it always snowed when she was about to make a mayor turn in her live. Suddenly Jessie saw a Growlithe, howling against the full moon. 'Hey! What a cute doggie!' Jessie squealed with joy. She ran towards it. Then she saw that the dog was guarding someone. A small boy, with lavender hair. Face-down in the snow. He shivered all over his body. Jessie scared herself lame, and she screamed. The boy looked up with blurred eyes. 'W...what?' He asked. Jessie quickly pulled herself together. 'Um... I kinda thought you were a corpse....' She chuckled softly. The boy smiled. 'That's okay... I wanted to die, now I can die with a cute face in my mind....' 

Jessie freaked again. She reminded herself when she wanted to die in the snow, when she just found the picture of her that her mother had carried with her. 'No way!' Jessie pulled the boy up on his sweater. 'You're not going to die! I don't care what you have been trough, it's not bad enough to die for!' She shook him harshly.

Suddenly her Medallion began to tingle. A blue light came out of it, and then they were teleported.

'Where are we?' The boy asked Jessie. Jessie smiled and looked around her. It was a shed, nice and warm. 'I have no idea,' she said, 'but it's better than the snow, don't you think?' The boy smiled. 'My name's James. Nice to meet you, miss!' 'Miss? I'm just a girl, and my name is Jessica.' The shook hands. Somehow, it felt right to Jessie. Like she found something inside her. She quickly shook it off. 'Are you better now?' Jessie asked. James smiled. 'Yes I am.' He said, 'I'm sorry about before, I'm just really depressed.' 'I know the feeling', Jessie muttered. 'What was that?' James asked. 'Uh...nothing!' Jessie quickly brushed it of with a smile. James didn't look anything after it. 'Okay!' He said, smiling like an idiot. Jessie smiled too. 'Rai...' (This is getting old...) 'Do you wanna go to Pokemon Tech with me?' Jessie asked to James. 'What? What's that?' 

'Don't you even know what Pokemon Tech is?' Jessie said, surprised, forgetting that she hadn't known what it was fifteen minutes ago. She handed James the brochure. 'But... aren't you a little young to go?' 'Hey! I'm already um.... seven years old, I think...' Jessie said angrily. 'Umm... 'James began, 'I don't know. I don't have the money to do it! I will get some of my parents. Please wait here! I will go anywhere as long as you stay with me! You're the only one who has been nice to me in so long.' He ran off and closed the door behind him. Growlithe followed him. Jessie just stood there, blinking. 'What was that all about?' Jessie asked herself. 'Rai...' Thunder said. 'Meet me at Pokemon tech!' Jessie yelled after him. 

Jessie arrived at Pokemon tech after a week walking. 'I'm so tired...' Jessie whined. She looked at the brochure again. 'I still can't believe we are going to do this, Thunder!' She smiled. 'Rai!' Thunder laughed. It ran towards the school. 

Suddenly a tall old woman stopped it. 'No Pokemon allowed!' The woman said. 'Rai...' Thunder sputtered. 'No!' The woman growled. Thunder scurried away, towards it's loving master. 'Don't worry, Thunder', Jessie soothed the scared Pokemon, we'll get you in too. I'm not going to leave you!' Jessie smiled reassuringly at Thunder. Thunder smiled a little, still worried. 

Jessie rushed of towards the town close to the school, and came back with a huge backpack. She zipped it open. 'Well now, sir!' Jessie said jokingly. 'You may take your seat now!' Pointing at the backpack. Thunder sighed. It was just something for it's master to come up with something like that. Well, here goes nothing! Thunder climbed in the backpack, and Jessie closed it. It was a little small for Thunder, but it would manage, Jessie thought to herself. Atleast until she got her room. 

After paying and being looked down on, like she was some bum that lived on stuff that other people trew away. Jessie cursed to herself for not dressing up for such a fancy school. After a lot of gossip behind her back, she finally got to her room. Peace at last. Or, that's what she expected. 

'Hello! You seem not much of a threat to me, so I just might let you live.' A blonde girl with two pigtails was looking at her, no, examining her. 'Just don't eat too much, and you'll be not much of a challenge to me.' Jessie glared at the girl. 'What? What are you talking about? I don't want to challenge you!' 'Listen. I'm talking about beauty here. I'm the most popular girl in the school, and the prettiest too, so if you become prettier than me, which I highly doubt, you will be our next target. Got it? By the way, my name is Cassidy. All my friends call me Cassie, but you will have to call me Cassidy.' Cassidy smiled at her, with a twinkle in her eyes. 'You know, redheads are often looked down on, especially by males.' Jessie was furious. She wasn't going to put up with this girl's stuck-up attitude all the way trough this school! 'Listen up', Jessie said. 'My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jessie. I don't want to compete with you, because then I would have to lower myself to your point.' She unpacked her things on her bed, what was on the left side. Cassidy was sitting on the right bed. All of the sudden, Thunder popped out, breathing heavily. 'Rai! Rai!' ( Air ! Air !) Cassidy gave a squeak. Jessie smiled with her back towards Cassidy. 'Thunder, this is Cassidy, my...roommate. Cassidy, this is my Raichu, Thunder. If you tell one thing about him to one of the teachers or anyone else for that matter, we will have to battle with you. And since you don't have a Pokemon, we will have to fight with you instead.' Jessie gave Thunder a quick wink. Thunder smiled. This is going to be fun anyway, Jessie thought. 

__


	6. New friends

New friends  
  
  
She awoke by soft music tingling in her ears. What's that? She thought. She trew her blankets of her feet, and stood up, with her light-pink gown falling on her feet. She lifted the oversized pyjama in her hands and walked towards the sound of the music.   
Everyone was sleeping already, but she always slept lightly. She tried to place her footsteps as soft as she could, but the wooden floor made a funny sound under her feet. She quickly ran out the room where Cassidy was snoring in, and ran trough the hallway. It is coming from the boy's side! She thought. Well, since I'm already this far, I can just as well go trough with it.   
She walked towards one of the rooms, with a fancy door, unlike the rest of the doors. It was the sound of a piano, and Jessie thought it was beautiful. She softly opened up the door, peeking towards it. She thought she had opened it without much sound, but the boy in it immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder. Jessie quickly pulled her head back, praying that he hadn't seen her. I'm not even allowed to go here! She thought. I'll get punished for sure when he finds out that it was me peeking in his room... Suddenly she felt the door open where she had been leaning on. 'I'm sorry if I disturbed you with my music...' A voice said, strangely familiar. The door opened, and out came a cute boy, atleast to Jessie. She hadn't planned to have any friends here, except for James, because it didn't fit in with her plans. She was going to be a Pokemon trainer, and then master, and maybe even a gym leader!   
The boy had long black-purple hair, with big emerald eyes staring at her. 'Hey!' He said, hard. He immediately freaked once he realised that he had just shouted trough the quiet hallway of Pokemon Tech on 2:00 at night. He pulled her in his room and quickly closed the door. 'You look familiar...' he said suspiciously. 'Yeah, same here', Jessie said, still hypnotised by who the boy was. 'Now I remember!' The boy shouted again. 'You are the girl who liked Jiggly!' Jessie pulled a hand over his mouth. 'Not so hard!' She hissed. The boy nodded, realising he was still holding her hands. He quickly withdrew his hands, blushing. 'Sorry...' He stuttered. Jessie smiled. 'Now, tell me, who's Jiggly?' The boy smiled too. 'You don't remember?' He asked her. 'I was trying to catch a Jigglypuff, then you came. You were at the same age as me, and very little.' He chuckled, as Jessie got a vein popping out of her head. 'I'm not little!' She bursted out. Now it was the boy's turn to put a hand over Jessie's mouth. 'Ofcourse you're not! Not anymore. Remember, you were at the same age as me, and everyone was little when they are 5 years old', he whispered. 'Now be quiet, okay?' Jessie nodded her head. 'I remember! You're name is Rino, right?' She asked. Rino nodded again. 'Did I wake you up by my piano playing?'   
'No, I just thought it sounded pretty.' She said. 'Besides, I'm a light sleeper, so you... actually, you DID wake me up!' 'I'm sorry', Rino said. He walked towards his bed, and searched under his pillow. He pulled out a ball, like the one the Rockets had with them and called Pokemon out. Jessie immediately stepped a few steps back. 'Don't attack me!' She pleaded. 'Please...' She fell on her knees. I guess what happened before got me more as I thought, Jessie thought in herself. Rino quickly let his Pokeball fall on his bed and hugged her nervously, trying to comfort her as best as he could, without actually touching her much. He didn't think she'd appreciate it, but Jessie hugged him back so tightly, that he almost couldn't breath any more. 'I'm not going to attack you', he whispered. He took his Pokeball from the sheets of his bed and opened it by pressing the round button in the middle. A bright flash of light came out, revealing a round Pokemon. As the light faded away, the Pokemon revealed himself to be pink. 'It's Jiggly!' Jessie softly spoke trough sobs. She got out of Rino's embrace and hugged Jiggly, sobbing on it's soft rubbery skin. However, the pink Pokemon began to sing immediately after it's release from the Pokeball. Rino and Jessie fell asleep on the floor right after the first tone was heard.   
  
After that, Rino and Jessie became good friends. They went to rearrange their schedule with the principle of the school, to be able to spend every class with each other. Thunder met Jiggly, however, they didn't became good friends. Actually, the opposite happened. Thunder and Jiggly immediately wanted to fight after Jiggly pulled Thunders' tail and Thunder releasing a devastating thunder attack on the poor balloon Pokemon. 'Jiggly...' It moaned, right before it began to sing. However, Jessie and Rino thought it was really funny, until they got affected by the song also.   
  
It was another day at Pokemon tech, a fabulous school, with hundreds of pupils, excellent teachers, and Pokemon math... Jessie and Rino moaned the second teacher Raica came walking into the class. Jessie at first had liked her, because of her name, but when she found out what Pokemon Math was, she didn't like her any more. It was indeed a horrendous class. It was about calculating the damage done by a Pokemon at a so and so level, which caused the Pokemon of a so and so level to have so much/few damage. It depended on the Pokemon type, it's level, it's attack, it's species, and ofcourse the same for the damage-receiving Pokemon. All the pupils where very cheerful and all of them were paying attention, except for Jessie and Rino. They almost fell asleep. Actually, they did that with every class. Jessie didn't like Pokemon Tech at all. She just came to it to get some decent food, but she could have easily bought some of her own, she thought afterwards. She decided to stay anyway, because of Rino, and of the James, the boy who had promised to meet her here. She hoped he would come eventually. Come on, Jess! She thought to herself, this isn't a friendship you can have with both guys, can you? While Jessie continued to think about this, Rino was making airplanes of paper. He trew them into the class, but unfortunately, it landed on the desk of the teacher, Raica. The teacher immediately stopped talking about why the Spearow wouldn't do 25% damage to Pidgey's with wind-attacks, but more, at level 25 for the Spearow and level 2 Pidgey. She turned her head slowly towards the bench Rino and Jessie were sitting at. They sweatdropped and looked at Raica. She looked at Rino, then at Jessie, then back at Rino. 'Rino, I don't like your face today, so I'll take the chance and send you to the principal! Now get out!' Rino whined a little at against Raica, of how unfair it was, but no prevail. He muttered while he gathered his things and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. The teacher had a bad mood the rest of the day, but continued like nothing had happened.   
  
A couple of years, it continued like that, until they were 10 years old. James wouldn't come, Rino would be send out, while Jessie thought which friendship she should stick with. Rino or James. Rino made the best chance, as he was with her all day, all the time, and James wouldn't even come to the school! Well, I don't blame him, Jessie thought. I don't like this school one bit. Then she smiled, thinking about why she was staying here.   
  
Later, all the pupils could catch a few Pokemon, to start out with and begin learning the basics of Pokemon training. Jessie and Rino, who had snuck in their Pokemon, already knew some things and made their teachers look like idiots, training them, as the teachers expected them to be bad at that also. Jessie and Rino pretended to catch Thunder and Jiggly, while they whistled and walked towards a next place to catch some Pokemon. 'Do I have to put them into those balls?' Jessie asked Rino. Rino smiled. Jessie was so childlike sometimes, but he liked that. He liked her, and constantly was thinking about her and how they would be as a couple. 'If you want the Pokemon not to walk away, because if you ask them to stay with you, they'll run like idiots!' 'Hey!' Jessie pouted. 'Fine then.' She said, angry. 'I'll take this then.' Jessie took all the balls out of Rino's bag, and marched away, stamping the ground. Rino sighed. 'Jessica! I'm sorry!' He yelled, as he ran to catch up with her.   
  
Afterwards, Jessie had tried to catch a Pokemon by asking them if they would want to come with her, but they were already been hunted on by other trainers so that they would run away as soon as they saw a movement. Rino, however, had used the Pokeballs and had caught a Ponyta and a Flareon. Jessie was still angry at Rino. 'Now I haven't caught a Pokemon, my best friend is a jerk, and I'm hungry. Just great,' she muttered. Rino was walking behind her, still trying to get Jessie to talk. 'Jessica, I'm sorry... Please stop walking... I'm tired now, please...'   
'Shut up!' Jessie screamed as she suddenly turned at Rino. 'You are just the whiniest person I've ever seen! You should be happy! You're rich and fancy parents got you into this school, and you can always turn on them when you flunk out of the Tech. But I don't! I don't have anyone besides you and Thunder!' She quickly ran away in the woods. 'Aw, come on Jessica! I didn't mean it like that, I was only teasing you!' He ran after her.   
After 15 minutes or so, Jessie fell on the ground, sobbing. Rino, who was right behind her, caressed her back. 'Sssh now,' he hushed. He pulled her in an embrace, much like the previous one they had, nervously. 'Here', he said, holding out a Pokeball. 'You can have this one.' She hugged him tightly, whispering: 'Thank you.' Softly. She pressed the button on the Pokeball and out came the shape of a medium sized, Pokemon, much like Growlithe, the Growlithe of James. Jessie couldn't believe herself. She was thinking of James while he didn't even show up, and Rino did everything for her? He had to put up with her rotten attitude, and her whining about her past. From now on, she thought, I'm going to live in the future.   
  
  
Rino had given her the Flareon. She immediately loved it very much, as it was 'fluffy and cuddly'. Unlike Jiggly and Thunder, Flareon, which Jessie named Flammie, and Thunder got along very well. However, Jiggly and Flammie got along very well too. Rino's Ponyta, which he didn't name, for if he did, the fire-horse threatened him that he would kick him into the next year.   
  
Jessie and Rino were training in training class, with their Thunder and Jiggly, who always wanted to fight with each other. 'Thunder, use your body slam!' Jessie yelled. Thunder jumped up in the air, and fell towards Jiggly. 'Jiggly, dodge!' Rino yelled at Jiggly, 'and then use your roll out!' Jiggly jumped up in the air, but when he had to roll, he began to sing instead. 'Oh no...' Rino moaned, as he stretched his arms and fell on the floor, snoring. The rest of the class fell asleep too.   
When everyone awoke, the teacher was so mad at Rino, that she immediately sent Rino to the principal, with a note that said, well, probably a bad thing. Rino walked slowly out of the classroom, after he had recalled Jiggly. Jessie had a bad feeling about it. Rino had been sent away many times, but maybe this time it was too many.   
Indeed, Rino was sent back in the class to gather his things that he left when he went to the principal. The teacher had written that he had trained Jiggly in a way, that when he ordered it to 'roll out', he was actually ordering it to sing. 'But...but that's not true!' Rino said, weakly. He knew they wouldn't believe him anyhow. So he was ordered to gather his things and leave as fast as he could. Now he stood before Jessie, known only as Jessica for him. 'Jessica, I'm so sorry...' he stuttered, shyly. 'I know you don't like it on this school, but you have to go trough with it. You will get a good job later, and a great live. I'm sorry.' Jessie just nodded, sadly. 'I know you have to go', she said, her voice trembling. 'I just want you to know that you were the best friend I have ever had... t...thank you.' A tear dripped from her face, as she kissed Rino on his cheek. Rino blushed bright red, and ran out of the classroom. Jessie was so sad, she thought she would never see him again. Ever. Then he ran back, his face still red. 'I... umm... forgot my things.' He quickly picked up his bag and ran out. Jessie was surprised that she had kissed him. Okay, it was on the cheek, but it still counted! Or didn't it? She was only ten years old, and it was just a peck on the cheek. But still...   
  
A few days got by. Like in a dream. She only had her Pokemon now. Cassidy was constantly teasing her, with all of her friends. 'How romantic', the said sarcastically, 'Jessica kissed Rino on his cheek...' They sighed. Jessie just shrugged it of and walked trough. She didn't care if Cassidy didn't like her. She sure didn't like Cassidy! Then she saw a fight in the middle of a field. Everyone was gathered around in a circle, which was the common sight if there was a fight. Jessie pushed trough the crowd. She saw a lavender-haired boy, with shoulder-length hair being kicked into oblivion. Jessie immediately recognised him. 'James!' She yelled.   
  



	7. More new friends

More new friends

More new friends

Ever since Jessie had seen James, she had been in a daze. 

Sure, she didn't then, because she kicked the kids who were bullying James into oblivion, but now, when she was on her bed, she lay there, thinking about James. And Rino, ofcourse. 

James hadn't recognised her. 

Sure, she had changed her haircut since Rino left, to tease the teachers, who she liked to call teasers, but it wasn't that dramatically changed, was it?

It was now in a big French twist, and the teachers didn't approve at all. 

She bought 13 cans of hairspray to do so! They just had to approve, and they did feel a little guilty now that Rino was away. They thought that she just missed him, and this was a phase. 

Well, let them think that! Jessie thought. 

She had also changed her name to Jessie, instead of Jessica. 

If James didn't recognise her when she had a different hairstyle, then he must not care about me as I care about him, Jessie thought to herself. Then I'm not going to give him my identity! 

Again, the teachers thought it was part of the 'phase' Jessie was going trough. 

James was lying on his new bed, next to him laid his new roommate, Butch. He had been one of the bullies, but was asleep now. James was relieved because of that. Actually, he was grateful.

He just kept thinking about the girl who saved him from Butch and the others. 

Who was she? Why had she stood up for him?

James just knew he knew her from deep in his head, but it just wouldn't hit him. He sighed. 

The least I can do is go for a little visit, he thought.

There was a knock on the door. 'Who is it?' Asked a female voice. 'Just save it, Jess, it's for me. It always is, right?' Another voice added. 

A blonde girl with pigtails in her hair opened the door. She grinned when she saw James. 

'Hey, you're the new kid, right?' She asked in a sly voice. 'Did you come to see me?' She sounded almost coyly now. James gulped. 'Umm... actually, I came to see Jessie.' He said, shyly. 

The look on Cassidy's face was priceless to Jessie. 'What is it, Cassidy?' Jessie asked coyly. 'Is he here to see me?' She winked at James, pleading him to play along. 'Let's go, honey!' Jessie said, playfully. She grabbed James' arm and pulled the poor boy away from the surprised girl. 

Needless to say, James was surprised as hell, while Jessie just giggled like a schoolgirl. She WAS a schoolgirl. 'Uh...' James stuttered, utterly confused, but not unpleasantly so, although he was a bit young. 

'I'm sorry James,' Jessie sputtered out trough hiccups of laughing so hard, 'I just had to fool that roommate I'm not too pleased about...' Jessie wiped the tears of her eyes. 

'It wasn't THAT funny...' James muttered, disappointed. 

But obviously, Jessie thought it was as she held on to James shirt in order not too fall on the ground. James held her on her shoulders, not to let her fall. 

From that day on, Jessie and James went on as really good friends. Jessie was surprised at how similar her relationship with James was while she remembered her relationship with Rino. 

James told her that it took so long to get the money from his parents, because they wouldn't give it to him unless he would marry a girl he didn't like at all. 'Then why did you go back? I could have leant you the money!' Jessie cried out. James just sighed. 'Oh.. I'm sorry James...' Jessie whispered. 'I always do that, yell at you. But don't mind me, okay?' She smiled sweetly. James smiled too, while he remembered a flash of history. A young girl with red, curly pigtails when he thought that he saw the angels to come and pick him up from the cold, fluffy snow. Then it was gone, and he saw Jessie's smiling face. 

'Wha...' James whispered. Jessie blinked. 'What's up?' She asked. 'Uhh... nothing.' He said numbly. 

Tests were coming up, with James and his new-caught Koffing, actually, Jessie caught it and gave it to him for Christmas, thought they would have no problem with the tests. Jessie however, wasn't so sure as James. Sure, she would win the battles with ease with her new-caught Ekans, actually James caught it and gave it to her on her birthday, but she wouldn't do so well at Pokemon math and those other classes. She convinced James to party with her, and they didn't study at all. They talked about anything, who James' fancied, who Jessie fancied, and they were both too proud to say that they liked each other. 

Tests the next morning.

'I'm scared, Jessie', James said as they walked to their class. 'I never not studied before...' 

Jessie put her hand on his shoulder. 'I do it all the time. Don't worry, if we fail, I will still be here with you.'

She smiled sweetly. 

James looked really relieved. 

Now I have atlast found what I searched for. He thought. Acceptance and friendship. James smiled back. 


	8. The decision

The desicion

The desicion

They failed. Ofcourse they failed! It's not like they studied that hard. No, they didn't study at all! Even the ones who had studied for a month barely made it. James tried to hold back tears. Now he had to get back to his parents, and...Jessiebelle. He hated her! Atleast he had Growly there. He looked at Jessie. She didn't know how he felt about her. Ofcourse she didn't! He hadn't had the guts to tell her how he felt. Now she would leave him... She had told him she wouldn't but after the minutes passed, very tense and awkward, he became more unsure of that wonderful promise every second. 

Jessie walked towards him, looking sad. She felt the same way as he, he could see that. He walked towards her and just held her, embraced her. It felt so right... He had only felt this way when that girl... No! He had Jessie now, and everything was alright now. It was the first time they did that, but it was much less awkward than the silence that just passed between them, after Jessie made the promise. He closed his eyes and Jessie relaxed her head on his shoulder. 

Jessie felt so happy, and content. James was the only one who could make her feel save. But... Rino?She pulled her body closer in James' hug. She had held so many secrets to James, her meeting with him for the first time, when she was still the naive Jessica, she didn't tell him about Rino, or even Thunder and Flammie, or how she felt about him. She was too afraid that he might dislike her in any way. But now they had to leave, and she wasn't sure whether she had to go with him, because of all her lies. He would hate her for lying to him so much, because she was all he had. Yeah, that was good to think to Jessie. She was all he had. But still... Maybe Rino didn't hate her as much as James surely did. Maybe she should seek him, instead of James! Maybe it was ment to be her and Rino! Or was it her and James? But James didn't like her at all! 

Jessie felt like her head was about to explode. She quickly pulled back from James' warm and safe embrace, to feel lost again. Maybe it was her destiny to feel lost! 

She quickly ran out of the school, with voices screaming in her head about what she should decide. Please make it stop.... Jessie thought as her pokeballs rinkled on her belt, and the necklace with the eye symbol made a high sound, as if to comfort her and scare away her demons that taunted her mind.

James was SO sad. She was all he had! How could she leave? Without saying a word... He looked sadly to the ground. Actually, he wasn't surprised. Who would want to stay with someone as him? Such a whimp, who couldn't defend himself at all. Jessie had to save him all the time. But that embrace... he thought that... 

James quickly held his hands for his eyes, to prevend him from crying. Where should he go now?


	9. The right decision?

The right decision

The right decision?

Thankfully, Flammie had a great scent. He could sniff his way to Rino. 'Flare..Flar!' It exclaimed happily, it was a comforting thought to see the one who had caught him again. 

Thunder helped too. 'Rai...Rai!' It screamed, as it's ears went up and down, like Marril's if they listen closely. Unfortunately, Thunder didn't have that great hearing. 'Well, atleast Flammie is helpful!' Jessie said jokingly, but Thunder knew that she was joking only to make the voices in her mind go away. Thunder had known Jessie too long to know that she almost never joked. It had known her since she had been a little girl, 5 years old, until now, she was about 12 years now. Thunder hoped it would know her for a long, long time to come. She was such a nice person! Even though she was a little quiet, but that was because of what happened to her in the past. 

Thunder sighed at her failed joke and crawled in her arms, pretending to sleep. Jessie's lipcorners slightly moved. 'Thanks, Thunder...' She whispered softly, but Thunder's hearing was good enough to hear that.

After a few days, they were right on Rino's trace. Flammie got more excited each minute, and Jessie and Thunder sweatdropped. Jessie had left James her Pokeball with Ekans in it, not to have it endangered. She didn't know where she was going, and it wasn't strong enough to even come close to compete with Thunder's and Flammie's level. She hoped James wouldn't mind. 

Jessie was drowned in her thoughts, so that she didn't see where she was walking. She bumped into a person, and fell with the person in question on the ground. 'Ow! I'm sorry....' Jessie stuttered, as she quickly got of the person she fell on. 'That's okay, Jessica...' A low whispering, obviously male voice whispered in her ear. She was so scared that she quickly withdraw from the guy, startled. She look at him, from his shoes to his face. It seemed like an eternity until she was at his face. 

'Guess who?' Rino asked softly, smiling like an idiot. 

Jessie was completely stunned. 'Rino! But how... and what... and...' Rino put his finger on her lips, so she couldn't talk any more. 'Listen now, I have a question. Do you want to come on my Pokemon quest in order to become a Pokemon master?' Jessie looked at his face. Still, he had a very handsome face, but something had changed inside it. Maybe it was inside his eyes, or maybe it was just her. She sighed. This was what she had searched for, maybe this was the right choice for her. She sighed again, as she looked right in his eyes and said firmly: 'Yes.' Just yes, not an explanation or anything. It was all that there was needed. Rino just nodded and showed her what he had caught. 

In the short time he had been away from her, he had caught a Misdreavus, 'Dreamer', and a Blissey, not named, because it didn't like Rino at all. Rino was quite afraid of it, to be honest. He didn't dare use it. However, when he showed it to Jessie, it was very fond of Jessie and vice versa. 

Rino just sighed. He already had a Ponyta who disliked him, and now a Blissey? He began thinking about the issue. I thought Blissey's were supposed to like everyone because of their kindness. Maybe it's because... 

'Hey Rino? If you have the Blissey, can I have your Jiggly then?' She asked smiling as sweet as she could.

Or maybe it's just because she's so sweet, he finished thinking and trew her the Pokeball. 'Sure you can. As a welcoming present on our team!' He made a 'thumbs-up' sign. Jessie giggled. 'Oh, and Jessie?' He asked as he walked away, beckoning to follow her by a nod with his head, 'Thanks for that kiss you gave me.' 

Jessie blinked twice, then ran after Rino, quite happy with the decision she had made. 

Then it happened really fast. Time flew by for Jessie and her new teammates. She had the best time of her live. After all she had been trough, she thought she was finally happy. Nobody could take her team apart. Not even if James would come... No. She was content now, it was better this way. She had another different haircut, with two long pigtails on both sides of her head. She had tried to do it the same way her mother had used to do, but her hair had gotten to long for that. However, she never wanted to cut it, ever. She was going to have the same hair as her mother! She could never have enough of that. Rino and Jessie's friendship deepened, however, they were both afraid to admit their feelings to each other. Thunder and Jiggly still didn't get along, and Thunder didn't like Misdreavus either, for he teased his beloved owner. He liked all the other Pokemon, though. 

__

_The Misdreavus of Rino followed him everywhere. It was his favourite Pokemon, while Jessie thought it was creepy. Misdreavus teased her with that every time, by jumping on her head. She then yelled and pleaded everyone in the area to get 'the gros black mud' of her head, while Misdreavus screamed it's name in sadistic joy. _

_ _

_Jessie, Rino and their Pokemon traveled over the countries with Ponyta, who had grown to like Jessie and take orders from her. However, it now could stand Rino, as he was always feeding and training it._

_ _

_In the Safari Zone, when they went to fish in the river, to catch Pokemon:_

_'Yay! I caught A Dratini!' Jessie screamed, hugging Thunder who had just gained another victory. Thunder laughed and hugged back, while Rino stood there examining them. _

_Jessie named the Dratini Surfy._

__

_She also found a hurt Ivysaur, and she had to catch it quickly and bring it to a Pokecenter, but the Ivysaur had promised the lead-Venussaur of the Mystical Garden to be faithful to the one who caught it. He WAS faithful, only it didn't follow orders or behaved at all. This Pokemon did great under the orders of Rino, and Jessie couldn't believe it. 'You are stealing my Pokemon! MY Pokemon!' Rino sweatdropped. 'Jessica, it just likes me better. Just give it to me and...' Jessie whacked him on the head with a fan. 'No way! It's MY Pokemon! It will follow order of me, you'll see!' _

_ _

_She trained all her Pokemon, including her Ivsaur, which she called Seedy to tease it and to create a bond with it, to a high level. Rino and Jessie often fought with each other after their fight over Seedy. The didn't get along well at all. Thunder and Misdreavus both hated it, but did nothing to stop it. They should solve it themselves, they thought. Maybe they'll grow up eventually. _

_ _

But they didn't. Jessie was worried that she may have made the wrong choice. She kept thinking about James as she looked at Rino. James... Maybe she should have stayed with him. But he didn't like her... not the way she did him... A tear dripped over her cheek on the ground. The cold feeling awoke her from her trance in feelings. She saw Rino and Misdreavus sleeping in a sleeping bag. Thunder lay beside her, worried about it's owner. She patted Thunder's head, urging it to get some sleep. She and Thunder understood each other very well, so it immediately closed it's eyes. Jessie sighed as she brushed her knitty hair with her fingers. Maybe I have to leave, she thought to herself. Maybe this is the wrong choice. She looked at her locket around the necklace. If only you could tell me what to do... She said in her mind towards the eyeform of the locket. The tear that fell on it made it cling, as if to answer her. She sighed. That wouldn't help much. She gripped the locket tighter in her grip, clenching her fists. She had made up her mind now. Pushing Thunder away from her lap, she began crawling towards her sleeping bag and her belongings. She began packing her things, as Thunder watched silently, not making a sound. 

It was fun while it lasted, but it wasn't meant to be, Jessie thought, as she trew a sweater harshly in the bag. Suddenly she felt a grip on her arm. It was Rino, ofcourse. Rino was always in her way, in her head, and in her...her heart. Every time she tried to think about something else, like Pokemon training, her mother, or even James, it always was him that appeared in her head. She looked in his face before a moment preparing her speech, not wanting to be talked out of it. Not this time. 

'Jessica, please...' he whispered softly in her ear. 'Please... I don't want you to leave.' He looked in her eyes, and he saw that she wouldn't budge from her decision. 'Fine then. Leave. But I don't want to owe you anything, so...' He moved closer to her, as Jessie trembled. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know him like this. As his face moved closer to hear face, she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, making them hotter than they already were. 'Wh..wha...' She began stuttering, but then he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 'That's all I owe you, Jessica.' He said coolly. Then, something happened that never had happened before, since her mother left her. She cracked. 'No...no, please don't be like that! I don't like people acting like they have no emotion! Everyone has emotion, even you.' She breathed rapidly, trying not to cry. 'Even you! Even when you are like that, even when you seem to enjoy fighting me! And I don't want to go, I really don't. But I don't like people to be cold against me...' She cried finally, her shoulders shaking, while she took deep, quick breathes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Oh, Jessica, I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know it was like that. I...' Then he just held her. He just...held her. 

_ _


	10. The other desicion

The other decision

The other decision

Jessie and Rino decided to split up for a time after that. The had talked all night in a warm embrace, despite the coolness of the early hours, and decided that it was for the best. Thunder was actually glad to be gone of the Misdreavus with it's scary eyes, but Jessie was very sad. 

'I have wasted so much time by making the wrong decision. Oh Thunder, I'm so glad I still have you.' She tightly hugged him, as they sat in a train towards Sunny Town. The houses and trees flashed before her eyes, only to be never seen again. It was such a depressing thought. 'Maybe I'll see James again, and then I'll tell him everything. Maybe he won't hate me for lying to him and...' She softly whispered towards Thunder, although they were the only ones in the coupe. 'Rai...Raichu!' It said happily, trying to cheer her up. It cuddled in her arms, keeping her warm. Rino had been there to wave them goodbye, probably never seeing them again. Rino seemed sad, but in a strange way. Thunder had sensed that by his scent. Almost like he was too afraid to be scared.Jessie and Rino had held hands until the train moved away. They hadn't said anything, they just looked in each other's eyes. Thunder had thought that it was really sappy, but he still felt sorry for it's owner. She didn't deserve so much pain. The remained in a hug until the train was at it's final destination. They slowly walk out of the cabin, into a new live. Another new live. But first she pulled Thunder in her bag, keeping it a secret for all the people who wanted to catch it or something. She had no time for that nonsense. 

Jessie stepped with one foot on the street. Suddenly it was almost run over by a wheel. 'Hey! Watch it!' She yelled at whoever almost ran over her foot. She looked at the vehicle, and saw that it was a bicycle. With training wheels. Jessie almost laughed, if she hadn't been that angry. 'So, you think you are so tough, huh? Running over people! Well, why do you have training wheels then!' She yelled, before she looked at the person who had ride the bike. 'J...Jessie?' The male voice stuttered, completely surprised. Huh? Hey, I know that voice! Jessie thought, as she looked up at the boy's face. 'JAMES!' She yelled, as she ran towards him and nearly choked him while she held him tight. 'Talk about coincidence, Thunder thought as he heard James trying to get out Jessie's grip, feeling very uncomfortable. 

'Jessie!' He exclaimed as he too hugged her back, more than a bit surprised. 'Wh..what happened? Why did you leave me? You promised you...' Jessie put a finger on James' mouth. 'I'm sorry. I didn't wanna leave you. But you have done well, I see! How did you pay for those training wheels?' She joked. James smiled embarrassed as he holds his hand behind his head. That's such a cute thing about James, Jessie thought. James decided not to ask again, as he might scare Jessie away. 

Suddenly a bunch of bikers came riding towards them. 'Hey, lil' Jim!' A guy says waving at James. 'Did you pick up a hottie there?' 

'Lil' Jim?' Jessie asks at James, an eyebrow raised. James gets embarrassed again. 'Don't mind them... I'm not like them at all...' 

'I see that.' Jessie snickers. 'Training wheels huh?' James get redder by the minute, until he rides towards the group and talks to them, something Jessie can't hear because she is too far away. The whole gang nods, then ride towards Jessie, as she gets a little scared. 'Be quiet, Thunder,' she whispers at the bag that she's still carrying, refusing to let go of it. The guy who had spoken to James, obviously the leader of the gang, extends his hand. 'Hey, my name is Chopper. Lil' Jim just told me that you're not his girlfriend, so, do I have a chance?' He looks at her lustfully, while Jessie doesn't know what to say. She had never considered herself a 'hottie'. Suddenly a female gang member rides towards them, she has green hair. 'Chopper! Don't flirt with every girl you see!' She yells, as she hits him with a mallet. 

'I'm sorry, Tara, I forgot about you.' Tara looks even angrier after that comment, while she hits him again, harder this time. Jessie sweatdroppes, as she walks towards James. 'James and I are good friends, and I don't need a boyfriend, thanks!' She says coldly, trying to imitate the Rockets she feared so much. It was the only way she knew that wouldn't let anyone hurt her. James stared at her surprised, thinking she was really a though person like the Rocket agents. Chopper smiles. 'We need though persons like you here, do you want to join?' 

Jessie didn't take to long to consider that. She looked at James once, and felt bad about leaving him in the Tech, so she accepted without worrying about it too much.


	11. Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

Jessie was soon a respected member of the Bridge Bike gang in Sunny Town. She was called 'Big Jess', to be the opposite of Lil' Jim. Jessie had become the complete opposite of James, while she was away. Or maybe on the way to Sunny Town. Or maybe both. All maybes, all possibilities. Jessie didn't like to choose. She wanted the world to be shaped at what she wanted, instead of letting the world shape her. 

'James?' Jessie began, as soon as she crawled in his tent. It was convenient that they had tents now, so that they didn't get rained wet. 'I...I have to tell you something.' She said simply, matter of factly. She still hadn't told him about everything, everything she had been hiding and lying about. Maybe James would forgive her if she told him now. It had to be done now, she thought, or else it will be too late. It's like in weddings. 'Everyone who objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever be silent. I don't want to be silent forever... 

But then she saw James sleeping, his lips slightly parted and the stroke of lavender hair that was always in his face, moved slowly with the rhythm of his breathing. Her heartbeat got faster, as she watched him sleep.

Suddenly she couldn't stand the idea of James hating her, despising her because of her lies. She sighed in defeat, she had a change of heart in the last minutes at the final moment. 

Then I have to be silent forever... Jessie thought, as she sadly zipped up the tent when she had crawled out.

She trained her Pokemon secretly, not letting the members of the gang see them. 

In one battle, she nearly cried of joy when her Dratini, Surfy, evolved after a long time training. She stopped at the last second. Quiet Jessie! She thought to herself. You can't let them know of your secrets!She then hugged it, softly whispering 'You are you beautiful now! Even more then before. I love you very much, Surfy. Please keep quiet, okay?' She had told all of her Pokemon she had of her secrets. They where the one she could talk to, her secrets where safe with them. They couldn't object because she couldn't understand them, but as time and training passed, Jessie began to understand their body language, and later some of their words, and their intonation. She felt safe, as long as she had her Pokemon with her on her belt under her skirt. 

To keep her 'though' appearance in the gang, she swayed a long iron chain above her head, while she rode on her given bike. Jessie was sure the bike she got was stolen, but she didn't object. A bike stolen wasn't that bad, she figured. 

She was so happy that James was with her, that she had found him. James didn't seem too bothered about she leaving him at Pokemon Tech, but Jessie was afraid to bring it up. She made some new friends too, Tara, Chopper's boyfriend was her closest friend. Tara always wanted to talk about guys, and why Jessie didn't have a boyfriend. Jessie quickly brushed it off by telling her she just had a tough break-up after her. In a way, that was the case, but Rino hadn't been her boyfriend. Not exactly. 

Jessie went back to her own tent. She picked up the Pokeballs of Flammie, Surfy, Seedy and Jiggly and covered them in a thick blanket. Thunder, who still refused to go in a Pokeball, lay in her sleeping bag, at the back end. She snuggled into the sleeping bag and tickled Thunder with her toes. Feeling safe now that Thunder was there, she tried to sleep. But then her thoughts drifted away to Rino, James and everything else again, as it always did. 

Waking up, she didn't feel very refreshed. 'Oh my...' She sighed as she stretched her arms while she crawled out of her tent. James was already making breakfast for the entire gang. He always did that, and he was very good at making breakfast too. Jessie often ate too much of it, after which she slept in again. That was her actual sleep, not the sweaty nightmares who left her more tired than which she slept in. James often waited until she awoke then, Jessie waking up with James' face in her vision, his hair strangely matching the sky in which his face was portrayed in. 

She always smiled. 'Thanks for waiting for me', and they where off to another day of bike riding, coming back late at night. Then the nightmares came again. Jessie was glad to be away the whole day, to keep her mind of her thoughts that came hunting her in a moment of nothing to do. 

'James!' She yelled, as the police with their Growlithes and Spinaraks came after him, after he tried to steal a bike for another new member. She looked at him riding away fast on his bike with the cute training wheels. Jessie had grown to think that it was cute, but they slowed him down in all the races they had. The little wheels just couldn't keep up with the big ones. Now it was the same story, but this time, it was real. Besides, the Jennies all had motorcycles, and their Growlithes were trained to run as fast as they could and keep that up for a long time, while James didn't like to train on his bike. He preferred cooking and talking with everyone. 

Jessie was too afraid to do more, like help James get away. What if they catch me? Jessie thought worried. What if they find out that my mother was a part of team Rocket, and that I was one for a brief moment too? I can't let them catch me...

Then an image of James flooded to her thoughts again.

But James! What would happen to James if I don't do anything! Oh, please, don't let them catch him. He's the only one I have left....

She didn't look at what happened to James, she just ran off. Ran off, like she had always done. Always on the run, always hiding for the world, for her thoughts and for her past. Jessie sighed. 

I can't take anymore of this, she thought, as she heard that the sirenes of the agents had stopped. 

That must mean that they have caught James. Oh, James, what will I do?Please help me with these decisions...


	12. All of you

All of you

All of you

Jessie decided to train for a nurse, as she remembered something. 

'Hey, Ivysaur. Relax, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I just caught you before your wounds got infected!' Ivysaur wouldn't hear of it. 'Please, Jessie', nurse Joy said. 'I have to be alone now, to help Ivysaur.' 'Can't I do anything to help then, Joy?' She asked, worried about the Ivysaur. 'Hmmm... I guess you can spread this on the wounds', she said, as she held Jessie a bottle of antibiotic. 'Okay!' Jessie exclaimed, as she gently spread the stuff on the wounds. Obviously, Ivysaur thought that it stung badly, and struggled to get loose of Jessie's grip. But no success, Jessie was very determined to help it. Ivysaur then gave up and closed it's eyes, letting complete strangers taking care of it, while he had always stayed back from humans. They didn't smell too safe.

_ _

Jessie released her thoughts immediately. Ivysaur had always stayed angry at Jessie for doing that to it. She smiled then. It was practically the same with the Blissey and Ponyta of Rino. Rino.... She immediately stopped thinking again.

Please make it stop! She thought. I can't take it anymore! I'm going to be a nurse like nurse Joy and now stop thinking!

She then did what she never even thought about doing. 

I hate this! Everyone who I meet, likes my hair! Now I'm going to cut it, and that's final!

She cut her hair. 

After she was done, very little was left. She put it into two braids on both sides of her head and walked towards a Pokemon nursing application.

I'm sorry miss, but you can't become a nurse', the guy said, not feeling sorry the least bit for the girl with the braids before him. That's okay. I understand.' She said, looking to the ground. 

What dreams do I have that can come true? She thought.

She suddenly saw a brochure with a Chansey on it. She picked it up, knowing that Chansey's were the nursing Pokemon that helped the Nurse Joys. 'Hey, can I do this?' She asked to the guy, after she read the words 'Pokemon nursing school'. 'Eh...' the guy said, sweatdropping, 'are you sure you want to do that?' 'Don't worry!' Jessie said happily, that her dream still had a chance at succeeding, 'I can adapt!' 

'What?!?!?! The Pokemon nursing school is a school where POKEMON can learn about nursing?!?!?!' Jessie screamed trough the hallway. 

The female teacher, who didn't look too pleased with the applicant for the school, had a grumpy face. 'Now, do you want to go trough with this or don't you?' She said harshly. 'Uhhh...' 

This is your chance! You can become a nurse, if you only don't run away for a change! Jessie thought to herself. 'Yeah, I do.' She smiled, happy with her decision for a change. The woman didn't look too happy with Jessie's decision, but escorted her to her room anyway. There stood two beds in the room. 

Please don't let me have a roommate like Cassidy... She thought numbly. 

But then, a Chansey came out of the Shadows of the lower bed, as it extended her paw to Jessie. Jessie smiled kindly to it, and shook the paw firmly, as she placed her other hand on it. 'Hello! My name is Jessie, but you can call me Chansey.' 'Chansey!' Chansey exclaimed happily. It was happy that someone understood that Chansey's couldn't say anything else BESIDES Chansey. 

Soon, they became the best of friends. Jessie's other Pokemon and Chansey all got along very well, even Seedy and Jiggly, who were often very stubborn against Thunder and Jessie. Jessie helped Chansey with her work, to place bandages the right way, and everything else. Chansey was very eager to learn, only a bit too eager. Jessie was very calm, thanks to Chansey's song, because she sleeped very well at night. Jessie was very patient with Chansey, and she with Jessie. Unfortunately, thanks to the Chansey's song, Jessie failed to become a nurse. Also because of the teacher, who didn't like Jessie at all. Jessie had to leave the school, but she was very sad. Chansey had been the best friend she could have been to Jessie. Chansey followed her and gave her a piece of her trophy, to have a memory at her great friend. Jessie hung it next to the eye-symbol of the Mew necklace. 

'What am I going to do now, guys?' She asked to her Pokemon as they sat at a river. Jessie couldn't be more sad, or that's what she thought. All her Pokemon didn't know what to say, they just cuddled up to her. Jessie always found this very relaxing and soothing when Thunder did this, but now they all did it. Even Jiggly and Seedy, although somewhat hesistant. She tried to hug them all back, but there was just too many of them. A tear left her eye as she laid back on the soft, cool grass. She sighed. 'Atleast I have you. All of you.' The Pokemon just cuddled closer to Jessie. 

Jessie awoke very hot. Her Pokemon hadn't left their place for an inch. She snuggled closer into the soft thick fur of Flammie, her Flareon, and closed her eyes again. 

Suddenly she heard a thunder of sound trough the ground. 'What the...' She immediately sat right up. It couldn't be the rockets! Please don't let them follow me... She thought. Suddenly a flash of, what seemed like fire, flew above them, almost burning Jessie's hair, which had grown quite fast. 'Hey! Watch it, you jerk!' She yelled after it, looking at the flame that speeded down the horizon. 

Suddenly it grew closer. 'It's coming back!' She yelled, 'it must have heard what I said! Uh oh...' Then it stopped, and releaved itself to be a Fire horse, like Ponyta. 'What is that?' Jessie asked. 'It has a horn on top of it's head. It looks like a unicorn!' She walked carefully towards it. Suddenly a head appeared behind the horn of the Fire horse. 'Hey, Jessica.' Rino said calmly.

Jessie began to scream. 'NNOOOOOOOO!!!!! It can't be! Whenever I want to be alone, you or James come walking up! Jeez..., just leave me alone!, will ya?' She hit him with a mallet out of nowhere, a trick she had learned from Tara. 'Ow...' Rino moaned, as he rubbed his head, where was now a big bump. Jessie ran of in the woods, her Pokemon just awakening. 'Awww... come on Jessica! Don't run all the time. Please, I promise this time will be different!' Rino yelled, as he ran after Jessie. 

After Rino had decided that he should better take his new Rapidash, he had caught up very fast with Jessie. He jumped on her, to stop her from running. They rolled a bit further, and stopped when Rino lay on Jessie. This was however very uncomfortable for Jessie, so she pushed him away harshly. 'Jessie...please...' he said weakly. 'No, don't please me!' She yelled in his face. Then she softened. 'I'm...I'm sorry, please, just leave me alone, okay? I just wanna be alone for a minute.' She fell back on the soft grass and closed her eyes, wishing Rino would leave. She really didn't wanna see him. She was too emberassed about what happened. That she chickened out to save a friend, and that she was always running. She hated to run away, but she couldn't help it. It was stronger than her. She sighed deeply. Please go, she pleaded inside herself. Please go, if you care for me, then go. 

Then she felt a warm breathing on her face. 'Huh?' She began, but was then interrupted by two lips touching hers. 

_ _

__


End file.
